06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles)
Show ; Name *Jakki Brambles Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-04-06 ; Comments *''"I stand before you naked..."'' *(K) Peel's second lunchtime show sitting in for Jakki Brambles in April 93. Perhaps not quite as memorable for witty links as the day before, but once again a terrific show which gets off to a strong start and is notable for the high preponderance of reggae dancehall and ragga tunes of the time. Remember Apache Indian? It's nice to hear Brian Deacon reading the news again (5 years on from my 1988 show!). But my, how dated and cheesy the Radio 1 jingles and trails sound, even in 93. Only one unspeakable record, and it's the one I conveniently fade at the end of the first side of the first C90. Enjoy. *Mentions he saw Michael Jackson as a member of the Jackson 5 at Wembley, supported by Junior Walker - "it was a pretty neat night." Sessions N/A Tracklisting *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (EP) *David Bowie: Jump They Say (single) Arista *Tiger: Chaos *Inspiral Carpets: Gimme Shelter (EP – The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *PJ Harvey: Reeling (CD maxi-single – 50 Ft Queenie) Island *Apache Indian: Chok There (single) Island *Sub Sub (featuring Melanie Williams: Ain’t No Love (Ain’t No Use) (single) Robs *Wedding Present: Dalliance (LP – Seamonsters) RCA *X-1O3: Curse Of The Gods (single) Tresor *Blondie: Denis (single) Chrysalis *Camille Howard: Miraculous Boogie (CD - Legends of Boogie-Woogie) Ace *REM: Everybody Hurts (single) (news at 1.30) (tape flip) *Michael Jackson: Give In To Me (single) *Pooh Sticks: The World Is Turning On (single) BMG *Junior Reid: Dance Nah Keep (featuring Dennis Brown) (CD - Visa) Greensleeves *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Hong Kong Garden (EP – The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Shaggy: Oh Carolina (single) *Hole: Beautiful Son (12” single) City Slang *Johan Cruyff: Oei-Oei-Oei-Fantastico Cruyff Barcelona (CD – Bend It! 92) Exotica *Boom Operators: The Block (single) MFS *PM Dawn: Norwegian Wood (single) *Cure: Friday I’m In Love (single) Fiction (chat with Zeke from Huddersfield) *Eskimos In Egypt: Fall From Grace (single) *Whitney Houston: I’m Every Woman *Eggs: Government Administrator (single) Hermiola – continues after tape flip (tape flip) *Fall: Free Range (single) Cog Sinister – seeing them in Sheffield *'File e' cuts in *Lindy Lane & The Sinners: Low Grades & A High Fever (EP – Girls In The Garage Vol. 6.5) Romulan *Betty Boo: Hangover (single) WEA (news at 2.30) *New Order: Regret (Fire Island mix) (single) London *Mambo Taxi: Prom Queen (single) Clawfist – doing a gig together on Thursday night *Smiths: Reel Around The Fountain (EP – Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Car & Driver: Two O’Clock (EP – Disco Award) Force Inc. Music Works *Sybil: When I’m Good And Ready (single) PWL International *Babe The Blue Ox: Gymkhana (single - Box) Homestead *Diblo Dibala: Matchatcha Wetu (LP - OK Madam) AfricMusic *'File c-e' end File ;Name *a) Peel is Brambles #2, 1993-04-06a 12.45-1.30pm.mp3 *b) Peel is Brambles #2, 1993-04-06b 1.30-2.15pm.mp3 *c) Peel is Brambles #2, 1993-04-06c 2.15-3pm.mp3 *d) 1993-04-06 Jakki Brambles BBC Radio 1 (John Peel).mp3 *e) 1993-04-06 Peel Is Brambles L425 ;Length *d) 02:13:40 *e) 00:33:43 ;Other *a)-c) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to K. No longer available in this format. *d) Re-edit of the above into a single file: many thanks to Bill. *e) Created from L425 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB ;Available *Mooo *e) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:John Peel Is Jakki Brambles Category:SL Tapes